The Rescue - One-Shot
by riverknowshisname
Summary: Boggs, Gale, Katniss, and the others go to rescue Peeta from the Tribute Center.


The more levels down we go in the Tribute Center, the more terrified I am of what we'll find down there. Peeta looked terrible at that last interview, and he must have suffered, and paid for that warning with so much more than I can even bare the thought.

Gale volunteered first, I was just barely quick enough to join him and Boggs and the few others. I'm glad he's here, it's good to have my best friend beside me throughout this whole ordeal. It's been hell not knowing what they've been doing to Peeta, or even if he's still alive … and what if he's not? What if we're too late? What if I've already lost him?

"Katniss?" Gale calls. "Are you okay?"

"What?" I ask looking at him. "Yeah, why are you asking?"

"You were just hyperventilating," he lowers his gaze. "We need you in one piece right now, you can't go crazy on us. We need you focused. We're almost to where they're keeping him. So pull it together," he says sharply.

"Right …" I nod. "Sorry."

"Yeah," he says facing back in Boggs' direction. "We about there?" he asks him.

"Yeah," says Boggs. "He should be right through that next room."

My heart soars, I can't even contain my excitement. What will our reunion be like? Will he want to hug me? Kiss me? Want nothing to do with me…this is all my fault after all…

"_Katniss,"_ says Gale sharply.

"_Sorry_," I say back.

"Gas," says Boggs. Gale then throws another gas canister into the room and after a few seconds we swing the doors open.

To my horror, it's like I've stepped into some morbid horrible torture chamber…and I don't know why that surprises me…I mean I always figured they were torturing him, I guess I never thought I'd have to see it…the instruments on the table…gah, I can't even look at them.

"_Katniss,"_ says Gale again. "_Pull yourself together!_"

"I'm sorry," I say as tears pour from my eyes. "What did they do to him down here?"

"Let's worry about that later," says Boggs. "You know, when he's safe and not in the Capitol's hands anymore." I nod. He has a point. "Okay, Peeta should be just beyond this door. Brace yourself Katniss, we don't know what he's going to be like. We don't need you being caught off guard."

"Right," I say nodding.

"Like that'll make any difference," Gale shakes his head.

As the door slides open, I get a glimpse of him. My heart breaks instantly. He's tied to a bed, shirt ripped to shreds, I can see his bare ribs. They must have been starving him. He's asleep but wakes with such a start that he cringes against the wall. I can't hold it anymore and let out a wail of pain.

"_What did they do to you?_" I scream at him.

"Katniss?" he stares in my direction.

"Oh, Peeta!" I scream again running towards him and upon reaching the bed throw my arms around him and yank my mask and helmet off. "You're alive!" I can't help the screaming, especially now that it's mingled with hysterical sobbing.

"Katniss, is it really you?" he cries. We must be quite the sight to the others. He strains against his restraints, I pull a knife from my pocket and slice them off of him. His arms are around me in seconds. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He's crying. I'm crying. Great. Now how are we ever going to get out of here?

"Everdeen," says Boggs. "This is all well and good, and yay, he's alive, but we need to get to the others and get out of here before anyone realizes where we've gone. Or that we're here. I for one, would like to make it back home alive."

"Right!" I say standing up. I pull Peeta into a sitting position. "Can you stand up?"

"I can try," he says draping his feet over the side of the bed. He tries to put weight on his shoulders and nothing. He can barely stand. "Okay, I tried." He says, with just a hint of a smile. "I can't walk."

"I'm going to kill Snow!" I shout.

"I'll help," Peeta agrees. "It'll be my wedding present." He winks and falls to the floor.

"Don't worry," says Gale hoisting him in the air. "I've got you Peeta."

"Thanks Gale," says Peeta.


End file.
